The Executioner's Silver Gun
by ResilienceOfTheSoul
Summary: Adeline Williams. The Resilient Gun and the best friend of the Executioner himself, Justin Law. Following the Manga Canon, After Justin departs for Lost Island He never returns, leaving his best friend worried and mildly confused, where could he be? After the Kishin's location is revealed she's in for the shock of her life, yet she must remain resilient.
1. Prologue

The gun, first and foremost, never worries about what powder they have yet to leave behind. And when powder has been left behind, they leave it there. The moment is everything.

But there was truly one thing _this_ guncould not leave behind.

* * *

 _Feet shuffled through the hallway of the school known as the DWMA, or 'Death Weapon Meister Academy'. Another year, Another lot of new students pouring into the NOT class._

 _One boy seemed to stand out from the rest. Loosely-styled honey blonde hair and piercing baby blue irises. This boy had already been in the NOT class for a year, and within that year he was capable of finding his faith._

 _His eyes trailed down to the rosary around his neck, and with one hand reaching up, he grasped it. The Sun radiating upon his face was enough to force a small smile._

 _He had yet to find his partner. He didn't_ need _a partner. Shinigami-Sama, his lord and saviour, was his partner. His faith. And whilst he stood there, pondering, thanking, absorbing the suns rays from the top of the steps, the entrance to the DWMA, he noticed the shadow of a figure in which clambered up the steps._

 _Once at the top the figure was revealed to be a young girl. Her long, light brown hair swayed slightly in the breeze, her bright green irises undoubtedly exhausted as the rest of her body portrayed, yet she didn't collapse. Her breathing was heavy, yet she didn't faultier in step or movement. She was strong._

 _Those eyes of hers strayed from the ground and was immediately met with the baby blue's of the male. She was surprised, no one was out here except for him._

 _After a moment of staring the male was first to make his move, striding towards the female who stood tall, yet alone with her luggage. A new student no doubt._

 _"Here, you must be tired." He spoke rather softly, extending his hand to take the bag the female hoisted on her shoulder. With hesitation, she handed it over to him with a small 'thank you'._

 _The blonde simply gave a nod. Though, how was he able to hear her with his earphones in. She could hear the rhythm so clearly from here and yet he could understand her._

 _"...I'm sorry if I sound rude...but I never did catch your name." She spoke rather meekly._

 _"Ah. Forgive me..." He trailed off slightly._

 _"My name is Justin. Justin Law."_


	2. Enter the Executioner! A great return?

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The sound of the alarm clock was cut short by a rather groggy hand being lifted and set on the button.

The female rose from the comforts of her bed, raising her arms in the air in means of stretching them. She gave a yawn, soon lowering her arms to rub the grogginess from her eyes.

She had set her alarm clock early today in order to prepare for the journey ahead of her.

The Anniversary Party at the DWMA had gone wrong. Nurse Medusa had been revealed to be a Witch and had planned to revive the Kishin, and she succeeded. Thus, the Death Scythes were summoned, though only a select few came.

The Death Scythes in charge of Oceania, Azusa Yumi and Marie Mjolnir returned. And of course the Death Scythe in charge of Europe, Justin Law, returned as well.

As for her, she always resided in Death City. Ever since she graduated she remained in the place she grew up. Buying a little house for both her and her little feline friend, her cat, Kou. As always, the female stayed in alliance with Shibusen, working  
/there whenever she has the opportunity.

This was The Resilient Gun, Adeline Williams.

Now, their destination was Lost Island, in hopes of recovering the Demon Tool BREW for assistance in this battle. But they weren't the only ones attempting to obtain BREW.

The heretic witch, Arachne, and her organization, Arachnephobia, had resurfaced and wanted it for their own use.

* * *

 _"You called upon me, Shinigami-Sama?" Adeline questioned as she entered the Death Room. Taking a glance to her right, she spotted none other than Justin Law. Her eyes widened ever so slightly as realization hit her, it had been so long since they'd seen each other, and it brought a smile to, not only her face, but seemingly Justin's face as well._

 _"Justin...it's been so long." She spoke softly._

 _"Ah...that is has! It's such a joy to see you again, dear friend." The male responded, reaching over to place a hand on her head, his thumb massaging it ever so slightly as she beamed up at him._

 _"Sorry to interrupt your little reunion, but I believe we have more important matters to discuss." Another masculine voice came from beside her before Justin rid her head of his hand. She glanced over to see Doctor Franken Stein, who's eyes were fixed upon the two. And he wasn't alone, next to him stood Spirit Albarn, Marie Mjolnir and Azusa Yumi._

 _A Death Scythe meeting? But then, why was she invited._

 _"Deepest apologies." She spoke, and at the same time Justin had spoken the exact same words. Stein simply nodded and turned his head to the figure in front of him, none other than Shinigami-Sama himself._

 _"All is well, let's not worry about it now. It's been years for them, after all." He spoke in that comical voice of his. "Now, the matter at hand. I'm sure all of you are aware of the Kishin's revival and Arachnephobia resurfacing. Our only hope may be the Demon Tool BREW, which was last seen on Lost Island." He explained before his figure turned in order to face Stein._

 _"Stein. You, Marie, Maka, Black Star, Kiddo, Kim, Ox, Kilk and their weapons will accompany you. Your team will work on infiltrating the magnetic field in order to obtain BREW."_

 _"Yes, Sir." He acknowledged._

 _Shinigami-Sama then turned to face Azusa._

 _"Azusa. You, along with Sid, Naigus, and Justin...erm...Justin..?" He soon realized that Justin could not read his lips because of the mask he wore. Adeline simply explained that she'd re-tell everything to him after all is explained._

 _"Ah, Alright. As I was saying, You four will work on holding the Arachnephobia forces off while the other team proceeds." He then turned and faced Adeline._

 _"And Adeline, you would be a large help on either of the teams, so the choice is up to you."_

 _Adeline opened her mouth to say something but was cut short by Stein._

 _"Actually, I have a request. I'd like Adeline to be apart of our team, she would be a great asset and even increase our chances of obtaining BREW. We have some of the most advanced forces with Azusa, coupling that will her thousand mile eyes, on defence."_

 _"Hm, you do make a good point." Shinigami agreed. "Adeline, are you alright with that?" He asked, turning his attention back to the brunette._

 _"I have no idea no objections." She spoke, giving a nod._

 _"Alright then! Everything seems to be sorted out, you're dismissed!"_

 _With that, everyone turned and began exiting, except for the oblivious Justin Law in which Adeline had to tug by the sleeve in order to bring him with her._

 _Once outside of the Death Room, Adeline pulled Justin aside._

 _"Before I express my joy to finally be in your presence again, I assume you hadn't heard anything of what Shinigami-Sama said." Adeline stared up at her old friend, the corners of her lips couldn't help but turn upwards._

 _"Ah...I hadn't! Quite unfortunate!" The Executioner bowed his head in disappointment. Adeline proceeded to restate all that Lord Death had explained, with Justin reading her lips intently, 'listening'._

 _"If that is what the lord requests of me I have no quarrel!" He spoke, like always, at an amplified volume. "But now that I'm aware, I suppose we have at least a little more time to spend some much needed time together before the operation."_

 _With that, the death scythe extended his arms to her, requesting a hug. Something he didn't do very often, but after such a long time, he felt it was needed._

 _"Please, allow me to embrace you after all this time, dear Adeline."_

 _And she had no complaints, without hesitation she stepped into his arms, wrapping her own around him and giving a content sigh._

 _"I've missed you, dearly."_

 _"As have I." Adeline agreed._

 _For a while longer, they stayed like this. No words were needed._

* * *

Adeline had soon finished her morning routine before she stepped out into the hall. However she didn't go downstairs quite yet, she turned and went to the next room, knocking on the door.

"Justin? Are you awake?"

Yes. While remaining in Death City for a while, Adeline offered him a room with her. Some rustling around was heard before the door opened, revealing him standing in his normal attire with a genuine smile.

"I certainly am."

"I'm glad. Now, we have a bit of time before we absolutely need to be at Shibusen, allow me to prepare us some breakfast."


End file.
